


Maybe we could last forever

by TsukimoriMadoka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gin and Rangiku deserve better, I'd trust Shiro with planning my birthday, Set in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimoriMadoka/pseuds/TsukimoriMadoka
Summary: Entry for the Seireitei Server Valentine's Day challenge based on prompt number six "Slow Dance".~*~*~“What are you working on?”Startled by Rangiku’s voice coming from the office door, Toushirou hid the paper under a few others, hoping the female hadn’t picked up on it, and surprisingly she didn’t seem to.“Shiba Taichou has left me with the paperwork”, a blatant lie.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Maybe we could last forever

Toushirou wondered why he had to do all the preparations.

If Isshin wanted to get a few people together to celebrate Rangiku’s birthday, he should do it on his own. It wasn’t that hard to send out some hell butterflies, get someone to make food, put up decorations. But no, all the work had been piled onto him. All Isshin had done was to write down several names of people to invite and some ideas for what the Shinigami working in the 10th division kitchen could possibly cook. The cake would be done by a bakery in one of the closer districts of Rukongai, Toushirou had already put in an order for that.

Looking over the list of suggested foods, Toushirou furrowed his brows.

If this was supposed to be for Rangiku, why were all the things on here what Isshin liked to eat?

One by one he began to scratch out the suggestions before he began to make his own menu. After all, he knew Rangiku well enough to know what food she liked. This was her day, not Isshin’s, not Toushirou’s. He wanted to make sure she had fun.

“What are you working on?”

Startled by Rangiku’s voice coming from the office door, Toushirou hid the paper under a few others, hoping the female hadn’t picked up on it, and surprisingly she didn’t seem to.

“Shiba Taichou has left me with the paperwork”, a blatant lie. 

“Mhm, I should be the one to do that, not you”, she walked closer to the desk, leaning across to pat Toushirou’s head. “Are you doing well?”

He nodded, a little confused about her question. “Yes, why do you ask?”

“Just making sure. I feel responsible for you. After all, I brought you here.”

Toushirou gave her a short smile. “Which was a good thing looking back. Just thinking about the fact I was putting my grandmother in danger.. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she had been hurt because of me. I’m glad you came to pick me up”, he admitted shyly. “I like being here even if I think you’re right, you should do the paperwork and yet you prefer to lounge around.”

“You!”, she looked offended by the words but started to laugh soon after. For her, there was no reason to be upset at Toushirou. “I promise to do more of my work so you won’t have to. How does that sound?”

Too good to be true was the first thing that came to his mind. “I will remind you of your words.”

“Anyway, what brought me here in the first place is that I wanted to ask you if you will be here on Wednesday?”

Looking into her eyes Toushirou could see a small sparkle in them. Wednesday was her birthday. Obviously, he would be here but the party Isshin was planning was a secret, so he couldn’t mention that. “Mhm, I think I will be. I suspect I will be left doing the paperwork yet again. Unless you want me to remind you of your promise?”, he gave her a smile and noticed right away that she didn’t like the answer she was getting. And maybe because of that she just huffed and walked out of the office in silence.

Yes, Toushirou would make sure to get all of her favorite foods to make up for this.

**~*~**

When Rangiku woke up Wednesday morning she wasn’t in the mood for getting up and leaving her room. The past few days, when speaking to Isshin, Toushirou, or any other Shinigami at the division, no one seemed to remember her birthday was coming up. Had they actually forgotten? 

Sitting up she moved a hand through her short hair, rubbed her neck, and after stretching, got up slowly. The bit of sunlight coming through the windows felt like today could be a nice day to spend outside. But after all the conversation she had had recently, the chances of today turning out to be a nice day were slim. If anything, it would be a normal day of work and maybe, if the time allowed it, Rangiku would treat herself to a nice meal. Maybe even go to an Onsen and spend the evening there.

She took her sweet time to get ready for the day.

Once she was done, she opened the door leading to her room, stepped outside, and was on her way to the office to see if anyone else was in and if there was work to do.

Before she was anywhere near the office a Shinigami came running up to her. They were looking almost scared and when the first words left their mouth, Rangiku barely understood what was happening. Only a few words actually reached her:

Shiba Taichou, garden, hurt.

Of course, the idiot got hurt. Probably sat in a tree, fell asleep, and fell down.

Following the Shinigami, Rangiku went over what she would say to Isshin. How he was an idiot. How it was his own fault that he got hurt and that he shouldn’t behave like..

Her mind went blank the second she rounded the corner of the building which was the dining hall. The gardens were right behind so during warmer days in summer, a lot of the Shinigami would eat outside while enjoying the fresh air. This time however, instead of seeing a few Shinigami enjoying a nice autumn day or standing around Isshin who Rangiku thought was hurt, she saw a lot of Shinigami from her division waiting for her. She saw Isshin and Toushirou. Even some of her friends including Momo and Izuru were here. All of them smiled brightly before shouting:

“Happy Birthday Rangiku!”

She simply stared at them. Too confused and surprised by all of this.

As someone stepped next to her, essentially appearing out of nothingness, she jumped.

“No need to get scared Ran-chan”, Gin said as he gave her a hug. “Happy Birthday.”

Returning the hug Rangiku smiled. “Thank you Gin”, she moved back, one hand reaching up to his cheek. “I didn’t expect you to be here. In fact, I did not expect anyone to be here”, she admitted. 

“Why would no one be here?”, he could hear the drop in her voice. Clearly, she had felt down before arriving at the garden. The surprise on her face told him that she thought she would spend the day alone. Taking the hand she had put on his cheek, Gin placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. “There is no way I would miss that, and the same applies for them”, he motioned towards her friends, more specifically Isshin and Toushirou who came walking over to them. 

"Rangiku!", Isshin called out as he pulled her away from Gin and into a hug. "Happy Birthday! I hope you like what I came up with."

At that point, Toushirou cleared his throat. "If I recall it correctly I had to do all the work."

"Don't be like that", Isshin said. Stepping back from Rangiku, he ruffled the 3rd seat's hair. "You did good", he turned to Rangiku and whispered. "He did not like any of the food I wanted to get for you."

"I heard that!" 

Rangiku chuckled before she gave Toushirou a hug. He didn't protest at all, knowing he would lose. "Thank you for planning all of this. I thought you all forgot."

"There is no way I would forget your birthday", Isshin noted. "I would feel like the worst Taichou if I did. Now, come on. We have food and cake. Music of course." That said, Rangiku was pulled away by Isshin. Toushirou and Gin followed behind them. 

**~*~**

For most of the day and evening, Rangiku would sit together with her friends, eat food, talk, and laugh. 

The later it got, the more people left until at one point the only ones left were Rangiku herself, Isshin, Toushirou, and Gin. The four of them sat together on a blanket under a tree, drinking sake and just talking about what essentially was nonsense. They would do so on other occasions as well, minus Gin as he was part of a different division and at this moment it made him feel out of place. 

"Are you okay?" 

Gin nodded at Rangiku's question. "Yes. Hey, would you like a dance with me?" 

"Of course I would", she took Gin's hand after he had stood up and let him lead her away from the tree a little to have a moment to themselves. There was no more music playing. Everything was silent as he pulled her close and began to guide her to a melody that wasn't there. 

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Rangiku smiled. "I might have said it before but.. thank you for being here."

"You're welcome. You know I'll always be there for you, right? There is no way I would miss your birthday or spending time with you", he moved back a little to look at her. The movement caused Rangiku to lift her head and look up into his eyes. "You are the most important person in my life."

"Mhm, and you have a way with words."

"Is it working?" 

"Depends on your intentions."

"How about more dancing?", he asked. 

She nodded before resting her head against his shoulder again. "I don't mind that at all."

For the next hour, which didn't feel that long for them, the two of them would continue to dance in absolute silence. Both of them enjoyed each other's company without words. Just the feeling of the other's body, the warmth they radiated, was enough for both to be happy. 

When midnight drew close, at that point Isshin and Toushirou had already said their goodbyes to the pair, Gin walked Rangiku to her room where she laid down on her futon not bothering to change her clothes. She was too tired and all she wanted was to sleep. While she had already closed her eyes, Gin took off her waraji carefully as he knew her feet were extremely ticklish. After he had placed them to the side he grabbed the blanket and made sure Rangiku was tucked in warm for the night. 

"Gin?", her voice was barely audible. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you stay?" 

He smiled. "Of course", he laid down on the ground next to her, taking her hand when she reached out for him. Her eyes closed the entire time and after about ten minutes she had fallen asleep. 

His eyes rested on her face for another moment. Until he felt sure she actually was sleeping and safe, here, with him. Only then he allowed himself to close his eyes to get some sleep himself. 

"Sleep well Rangiku."


End file.
